Amor cibernético
by Katzuki-Zen
Summary: Luka es la fan número uno de la diva Hatsune Miku la cual, es una cantante virtual; y a pesar de eso la ama más que a su propia vida. ¿Qué pasaría si esta diva cobra vida fuera de la realidad virtual? ¿Podrá Luka evitar violar a su más grande admiración? ¿Podrá Miku adaptarse a este mundo?


**Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

 _ **Amor cibernético**_

Luka es la fan número uno de la diva Hatsune Miku la cual, es una cantante virtual; y a pesar de eso la ama más que a su propia vida. ¿Qué pasaría si esta diva cobra vida fuera de la realidad virtual? ¿Podrá Luka evitar violar a su más grande admiración? ¿Podrá Miku adaptarse a este mundo?

* * *

—Mira esa es Luka-san

— ¿Eh? ¿De verdad? ¿Dónde?

Una chica pelirosada caminaba elegantemente por los largos pasillos de la universidad siendo seguida por los ojos de todos los chicos, los cuales quedaban fascinados ante su belleza y su cuerpo.

Ella desarrollaba un aura de madurez y serenidad, era amada y admirada por chicos e inclusive algunas chicas, otras las envidiaban y trataban de ignorarla. Sin embargo a nuestra pelirosa no le importaba en lo absoluto eso y mucho menos le prestaba atención, no estaba interesada en tener una relación amorosa con ninguno.

Saliendo de la universidad sin cambiar su semblante serio y calmado se dirigió a su apartamento.

Una vez dentro de su apartamento, soltó su bolso en el sofá de la sala y se dirigió a su cuarto, mas específicamente a su ordenador con ritmo calmado.

Tecleo y clickeo algunas cosas hasta que de los parlantes empezó a escucharse una suave música con una peculiar voz.

— ¡MIKU-SAMA~!— Grito como fangirl juntando sus manos con brillo en los ojos ante el ordenador viendo como una chica con cabellos turquesa cantaba y bailaba.

Ante esto se cae su máscara de madurez y revela su verdadera identidad.

La pelirosa aun sin apagar la música, se levanta dando saltitos tarareando la canción y abre un armario cercano en donde tiene un santuario de la diva virtual, el cual llevaba varias figuras de colección ilimitada de la cantante y una imagen de la diva en un marco.

Se puso de rodillas y empezó a decir—Miku-sama debo confesarte que mi amor por ti arde más que mil soles —Luego arrodillo una pierna como si le fuese a pedir matrimonio— Oh gran Miku-sama como desearía que fueras real para violar- —Empezó a toser y retomo con los ojos cerrados y brazos extendidos— para confesarte mi amor eterno por ti y demostrarlo cada día ante ti, mi amor.

Vio la foto con admiración, se acerco a ella con la intención de besarla pero el sonido del timbre no la dejo.

—Joder. Estoy muy ocupada— maldijo a todo el mundo con el ceño fruncido, luego lo cambio por su rostro calmado—Disculpa futura esposa y madre de mis hijos, pero debo atender, me despido de usted mi maravillosa dama.

Se dispuso a cerrarlo con llave, se dirigió a su ordenador y paro la música.

Y abrió a puerta.

—Ah, eres tú Lily.

Frente a ella había una chica con un hermoso, largo y sedoso cabello rubio y de ojos profundos azules. —Pechos con patas ¿Por qué tardabas tanto? No me digas que otra vez estabas haciendo cosas con tu santuario…— Llevo su mano a la cara.

—¿Eh? No sé de que hablas.—se hizo la desentendida y volteo su vista a otro lado.

—Claaaaro. En fin, vine a ver como estas y como no… A echar una partidita en tu consola.

La rubia no espero respuesta entro y se sentó como en su casa.

—En serio, pienso que morirás sola, virgen y con una muñeca de esa chica ardilla que ni existe.

—¡Hey! No se habla así de mi amor eterno.—Grito indignada con los brazos cruzados y cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

—Mierda Luka consíguete a una novia REAL—recalco la última palabra.

—No necesito a nadie más, solo a mi maravillosa Miku-sama. — Dicho esto se sentó en el mismo sofá que la rubia.

—No tienes remedio.—La rubia suspiro y se concentro en prender la consola.—A pesar de que tienes muchas chicas detrás de ti que están más buenas que mi vecina, siempre las rechazas. Si tan solo supieran quien es la verdadera Luka...

—No me interesan, no son Miku-sama.

—Luka, supéralo. Miku. No. Existe. Así de sencillo.

—Me vale, la amo. Mi amor por ella vence todas las barreras.

—Como quieras, tu eres la que va a morir sola y virgen, no yo. — se dio por finalizada la conversación y se concentro en su juego. La pelirosa se levanto y se encerró en su habitación para continuar lo suyo—Por lo menos yo tengo una vida y novia real—Susurro para sí.

Y así paso lo que quedaba de la tarde. Cuando empezó a oscurecerse Lily se marcho mencionándole a Luka que la próxima vez la arrastraría a conocer a algunas chicas.

Salió hacia el balcón y miro las estrellas.

—Si tan solo fueras real… —Deseo con calma y desanimada.

.

.

.

.

Empezaba un nuevo día para todos y Luka seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

Empezó a escuchar varios ruidos, pero decidió no prestarle atención pensando que venían de afuera. Volvió a intentar dormir, pero se empezó a asustar cuando sintió un peso sobre ella.

" _¡Mierda, mierda, MIERDA! ¡Sabia que los espectros me matarían algún día! ¡SALVAME YISUS!"_ Pensó cerrando los ojos fuertemente.

—Despierte Master…— Escucho una voz suave y dulce, era como un ángel. No, como una diosa.

" _¿¡MIKU-SAMA!? ¡Ha venido a salvarme!"_ se negaba abrir los ojos pero ahora soltaba una risa pervertida y de su boca salía baba.

Y reacciono.

—¡ESPERA!—Se levanto bruscamente y por fin abrió los ojos.

Y allí estaba. Su adoración, su diosa. Miku.

—Master que bueno que despertó. — Se alegro y dio una gran sonrisa.

—¿¡M-M-M-M-MIKU!? ¿¡HATSUNE MIKU!?— Aún no se lo terminaba de creer. _"¡Al fin! ¡Escucharon mis plegarias!"_ Dijo con un puño arriba y soltando unas lagrimas de felicidad. —Eres real…. —Volvió a la normalidad.

—Master eres una tonta, claro que sí. —rio ligeramente.

—¡CHUPAME ESA LILY!— grito al aire y volvió su atención a su adorada Miku.— Y Miku-chan, Miku-chan ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Usted Master, me llamo.

" _¡Joder, soñé con esto tantas veces!"_

—Oh, no me llames Master, llámame Luka.

—Luka-san—dijo su nombre con la voz mas suave e inocente.

" _Mi nombre en su voz suena tan genial…. Espera. Tengo a Hatsune Miku. Tengo que… tengo que…."_

* * *

— ¿Qué mierda…..?— Lily quedo atónita a lo que veía.

—Te dije que mi amor por ella rompería todas las barreras. —Respondió orgullosa frente de la entrada del apartamento de la rubia.

Luego de levantarse de su cama, Luka decidió presumirle a Lily que Hatsune Miku era real y que ahora podía verla físicamente y tocarla. _"Oh…..Tocarla y de una manera no muy inocente. Ella entre mis sabanas gimien-"_

—Definitivamente me quedo con Miku. No vaya a ser quela violes y le hagas un trauma a la pobre.— Lily veía como Luka reía de una manera muy rara y pervertida.

—¿Ummm?—Miku miraba curiosa sin borrar su inocente sonrisa.

—¿¡Qué!? Es mía. Consíguete tu propia Miku.—Abrazo posesivamente a la peliacua.

—De ninguna manera dejare a tu cuidado a una inocente chica.

—Pero no me quiero ir del lado de Luka-san.

Se formo un silencio entre las tres.

—¡MIKU-CHAN!—La abrazo y dio vueltas con ella. Se detuvo —Ah. Debo hacerte mía.

Y con eso Luka recibió un golpe en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente de parte de la rubia.

.

.

.

.

— ¡Por favor Luka-san acepta mis sentimientos!— Un chico se inclino ante la hermosa chica pelirosada.

—Lo siento, ya estoy saliendo con alguien— Dijo de una manera muy calmada y amable.

—Ah descuida, gracias por tu tiempo. —se retiro nervioso.

—Bien, ahora…

La chica se encamino con dirección hacia su casa, pero antes paso por una tienda de música.

—Así que es definitivo…. Nadie se acuerda de Miku, solo Lily y yo…

Desde el primer día con ella notó que los videos y canciones de Miku desaparecieron de toda la faz de la tierra y las personas no la reconocían ni recordaban.

—Es como si jamás hubiese sido una cantante. Extrañamente apareció en el registro civil…

Para Luka, esa situación era extraña y anormal. Pero aun así…. Le alegraba al fin podía tener a su querida esposa.

—Miku-chaaan~ Amor mío~ Ya estoy aquí— Antes de poder abrazarla, una sartén cayó en su cabeza.

—¡Aléjate de mi asquerosa pervertida!—Grito la peliacua sonrojada con la sartén en la mano.

Claro que con el tiempo, Miku adopto esta forma peculiar gracias a Lily.

—Aww Miku-chan no tienes que ser tímida.

—¡No soy tímida! Eres una vieja pervertida, Muere.

—Yo sé que me amas Miku-chan, como en los viejos tiempos—Esta vez sí pudo abrazarla.

—¡Eres una idiota, suéltame!

—Pero me amas así.— Sonrió de forma sincera y con eso, el pataleo de Miku se detuvo.—¿Miku?

—Si…—Admitió sonrojada, desviando la mirada a otro lugar.

—¡MIKU-CHAAAAAN!—Luka se lanzo a Miku, pero esta le metió una patada.

—Llamare a la policía.—Dijo mientras marcaba el número en el teléfono.

—¡No lo hagas!

* * *

 **Gracias por tomar su tiempo en leer.**

 **Estuve pensando en hacer un One-Shot algo así, no me salió como esperaba. xD**

 **Y ya... Eso es todo, soy una persona de pocas palabras xd**


End file.
